familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Russia, New York
|established_title = |established_date = |unit_pref = Imperial |area_footnotes = |area_magnitude = |area_total_km2 = 156.4 |area_land_km2 = 146.5 |area_water_km2 = 9.9 |area_total_sq_mi = 60.4 |area_land_sq_mi = 56.6 |area_water_sq_mi = 3.8 |population_as_of = 2010 |population_footnotes = |population_total = 2,587 |population_density_km2 = auto |population_density_sq_mi = |timezone = Eastern (EST) |utc_offset = -5 |timezone_DST = EDT |utc_offset_DST = -4 |elevation_footnotes = |elevation_m = 403 |elevation_ft = 1322 |latd = 43 |latm = 17 |lats = 47 |latNS = N |longd = 75 |longm = 4 |longs = 46 |longEW = W |postal_code_type = ZIP code |postal_code = 13431 |area_code = 315 |blank_name = FIPS code |blank_info = 36-64254 |blank1_name = GNIS feature ID |blank1_info = 0979443 |website = |footnotes = }} Russia is a town in Herkimer County, New York, United States. The population was 2,587 at the 2010 census. The Town of Russia is located in the northwest part of the county. The town is northeast of Utica. The northern part is in the Adirondack Park. History The town was first settled around 1792. The Town of Russia was formed from the Town of Norway in 1806 as the "Town of Union." The name was changed to "Russia" in 1808. In 1836, part of Russia, along with part of the Town of Ohio, was used to form the now-defunct "Town of Willmurt." When the Town of Webb was formed in 1896, much of Willmurt was transferred to Webb with the rest returned to Ohio. In 1865, the population of Russia was 2,030. Geography According to the United States Census Bureau, the town has a total area of 60.4 square miles (156.4 km²), of which, 56.6 square miles (146.5 km²) of it is land and 3.8 square miles (9.9 km²) of it (6.34%) is water. The western part of the town is the border of Oneida County as defined by the West Canada Creek. New York State Route 8 and New York State Route 28 converge at Poland village. Demographics As of the census of 2000, there were 2,487 people, 993 households, and 707 families residing in the town. The population density was 44.0 people per square mile (17.0/km²). There were 1,252 housing units at an average density of 22.1 per square mile (8.5/km²). The racial makeup of the town was 97.75% White, 0.32% African American, 0.56% Native American, 0.72% Asian, 0.12% from other races, and 0.52% from two or more races. Hispanic or Latino of any race were 0.44% of the population. There were 993 households out of which 30.8% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 56.9% were married couples living together, 7.0% had a female householder with no husband present, and 28.8% were non-families. 23.1% of all households were made up of individuals and 7.7% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.50 and the average family size was 2.90. In the town the population was spread out with 24.8% under the age of 18, 6.6% from 18 to 24, 28.1% from 25 to 44, 26.4% from 45 to 64, and 14.0% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 39 years. For every 100 females there were 109.7 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 107.4 males. The median income for a household in the town was $35,588, and the median income for a family was $40,847. Males had a median income of $29,798 versus $20,968 for females. The per capita income for the town was $17,563. About 12.1% of families and 14.9% of the population were below the poverty line, including 25.8% of those under age 18 and 13.9% of those age 65 or over. Communities and locations in Russia *Cold Brook – The Village of Cold Brook is east of Poland village on NY-8. *'Gang Mills' – A former community in the northwest part of the Town of Russia. The name is from the large number of lumber mills once located in the settlement. *'Grant' – A hamlet in the northeast part of the town, on Black Creek, south of the Hinckley Reservoir on County Road 184. *'Gravesville' – A hamlet west of Russia village, located on Gravesville Road (AKA County Road 242). It is named after William Graves, an early settler. *'Hinckley Reservoir' – The southwest end of the reservoir is at the north town line. *Northwood – A hamlet on the west town line north of the Hinckley Reservoir. *'Pardeeville Corners' – A location southeast of Grant. *Poland – The Village of Poland is at the south town line by West Canada Creek at the junction of NY-8 and NY-28. *'Russia' – The hamlet of Russia is in the south central part of the town, north of Poland at the junction of County Route 47 (Military Rd), County Route 133 (Russia Rd), and Beecher Road. The Russia Corners Historic District was added to the National Register of Historic Places in 1996. *'Sand Hill' – An elevation located just north of the Village of Cold Brook off NY Route 8. Sand Hill is 1,540 feet above sea level . *'Trenton Falls' – A hamlet at the west town line on County Road 247. *'Wheelertown' – A hamlet in the northern part of Russia located on Wheelertown Road. References External links * Kuyahoora Valley Historical Society * Town of Russia * Early history of Russia, NY * Early Russia, NY history Category:Towns in New York Category:Utica–Rome metropolitan area Category:Towns in Herkimer County, New York